Avionics generally refers to aviation electronics, which includes electronic systems for use on an aircraft, such as aircraft communication systems. One such aircraft communication system includes an Aircraft Data Network (ADN), which refers to data networking in commercial and military aircraft installations. The ADN may include network devices, such as bridges, switches, and routers, for network topology in an aircraft environment and may utilize Ethernet technology for data transfer between network devices and systems. In general, Ethernet technology is a packet-based computer networking protocol for local area networks, such as the ADN.
Conventional ADN systems are difficult to test. As a result, there is a need for an improved testing mechanism and process.